1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for displaying in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for displaying a plurality of images in a mobile terminal when a mobile terminal performs multiple functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile terminal, such as a mobile phone or the like, there is a limitation regarding the size of a display unit for displaying an image. The reason that mobile terminals have a size limitation is that if the size of the display unit is increased or the resolution becomes high only for the size or definition of the image, mobility, which is the most important characteristic of the mobile terminal, cannot be achieved. In other words, portability considerations limit the size of a display. Therefore, the mobile terminal necessitates solutions in order to efficiently utilize limited image display resources.
Further, the display unit of a conventional mobile terminal is capable of displaying only one image for a currently executed single function among various functions provided from the mobile terminal, such as writing short text messages, searching a telephone number, operating an electronic scheduler or the like. Accordingly, if a user wishes to execute another function while the image for one function is being displayed in the display unit of the mobile terminal, the user is inconvenienced and must consider terminating the currently executed function.
Currently, with the gradual increase of multimedia services in the mobile terminal such as a broadcasting service, the time for using a moving picture through the mobile terminal by a user is increased. Accordingly, the inconvenience may be increased in that the user should terminate for watching the moving picture so as to use another function provided in the mobile terminal while using the moving picture service at the same time.